


Meant for A Princess

by dreamganronpa



Series: Flufftober 2019 [8]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, royal au kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 14:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamganronpa/pseuds/dreamganronpa
Summary: Princess Sonia is about to marry Gundham and become queen, but she hates the dress she's wearing. Even with all the work she has to do she can't have any input on what she wears at the celebration.





	Meant for A Princess

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: royalty

Sonia eyed the ornate green dress hanging in her bedroom, wishing it wasn’t so long, or stiff, or so far off from the one she requested. It was a symbol of her lack of authority, she believed. Even though she was hours away from being crowned queen, she wasn’t allowed to choose the dress she wore during the ceremony. What garbage.**  
**

“Miss Sonia, there is someone requesting your presence.” A maid said, her voice muffled by the wooden door that separated her from the blonde princess. Sonia signed in response.

“Alright, I will see them soon.” She said, hiding the annoyance in her voice. Almost every minute of her days this week has been occupied by royalty from other lands asking about the wedding, or her staff needing her measurements, or wanting to know her preference of macaron flavor. She couldn’t get a moment of peace without hearing the patient knock of her maid. 

As Sonia sludged down the hallways of her castle, she couldn’t help but ask herself if becoming queen was really worth it. Sure, it had it’s perks, like getting to help come up with laws for the kingdom, and having more respect; but was it so good that she should have to go through all his misery? Being a princess wasn’t so bad, could she just stay like that? Her wallowing stopped when she saw who had asked for her. 

“Gundham!” She cried, her mood instantly lightening when she saw her fiance. Her slim arms instinctively wrapped around the male, squeezing him tight. He tensed up at the sudden affection, but relaxed with a smile. 

“I take it you’ve been in heavy preparations for the wedding?” Gundham theorized, running a hand through the girls’ long blonde hair. 

Sonia hummed from the touch of his fingers. “Yes. It seems like every moment of my day has been for the wedding. How are you handling it? Surely you must also have duties as King-to-be.” 

“I cannot say my duties have been great.” He admitted. “But do not worry, my princess, I will support you with the force of the vast underworld if it means you have less weight on your shoulders.” He truly felt bad that his partner shouldered all the work of the wedding, while he got away with a simple measuring for his suit. Even though he was also from royal lineage, it was still Sonia who handled the important things. 

“Thank you” Sonia said in a tired whisper. That was why she loved Gundham so much: he never failed to say the right things when she needed it. She resented all the presence requests she got from staff and whomever many because it tore her away from her lover so often. 

“Has your dress been completed yet? I cannot have a bride of darkness without a proper cloak.” 

“Yes, but unfortunately you won’t find it appropriate.” Sonia thought back on the dress. The spring green ruffles were far from fit for a ‘bride of darkness’.

“Blasphemy! Show it to me, and my judgment will deem it worthy or not.” He insisted, ignoring the hesitant look on the princess’s face. 

“Fine, but you will not think it’s worthy.” 

—-

The dress even fit her strangely, the waistline clinching her far more than she would’ve liked. They did measure her before crafting it, right? She huffed and checked herself in the mirror before stepping out of the changing area. As she did so, she tried to gauge Gundam’s reaction. Unfortunately, he was superb at hiding his expressions, presenting a blank face. 

“I know it is far from what you want, so you do not need to lie to me.” Sonia warned, giving a small twirl to showcase the full abilities of the ruffly ensemble. 

“On the contrary, it is more than perfect.” Gundham said after seeing the dress on her. “Is it not to your liking?” He asked even though the answer was clearly written on the girls’ face. 

“It seems too…formal.” She looked down picked at the ruffles on the side sadly. 

Gundham moved closer to her, playing his hands on her waist. “Don’t worry about the dress. The ceremony is meant to eternalize our love, wasting time on trivial details is but a waste of time.” His reassurance put on smile on Sonia’s face.

“Thank you Gundham.” She said, resting her head on the boy’s chest. She was incredibly thankful for being allowed the time to spend with her beloved, especially when he melted away her stress with a single look. If only the moment could last forever. 

Alas, fate was not on Sonia’s side, as a knock surprised her. “Miss Sonia, are you in there? Someone is asking for your time in the garden.” Yet another request came from the other side of the bedroom door. Sonia gave a pleading look to Gundham, and he took the signal.

“Go, be with your people. I shall return tonight.” The man commanded, giving her one more embrace before opening the door so they could both leave.

As they parted ways, Sonia ended up feeling more cheerful than she did before talking to her fiance. Although he might say he represents darkness, he only seemed to make the princess’s life brighter. 

‘Tonight can’t come quick enough..’ Sonia thought.


End file.
